This invention relates to gates and, more particularly, to safety gates for small children.
Conventional child gates have interlocking diagonal bars and slats which open in a scissors-like accordian-style fashion to an expanded position. When open and in use, the gates have a crisscross pattern of diagonal bars and diamond, rectangular or V-shaped openings and holes. These gates are flimsy, bulky, and unstable. They are usually unattractive. It is estimated that there are 15 million of these gates in use in the United States.
Conventional child gates can often be unsafe, causing injury or death to children. The gates are often connected to walls and door frames by hook and eye fasteners. Hooks are sharp and can cut a child's fingers. Because the gates are usually weak and wobble, many children can spread and contract sections of the gate. Children often get their fingers pinched in the gate when the gate is spread (expanded) or contracted. Children can break their hands, fingers or toes on the diagonal bars. Some children have climbed over the gate using the holes as foot-rungs, getting into trouble and defeating the purpose of the restraining gate. Other children have fallen off the gates. Many children have gotten their hands, feet, and head stuck in the holes of the gates. Such conditions can lead to sever pain, injury, choking, and death.
Over the years various gates, harnesses, and restraining devices have been suggested for restraining children. These prior art gates, harnesses, and restraining devices have met with varying degrees of success.
It is therefore desirable to provide an improved child safety gate which overcomes most, if not all, of the above problems.